


Runaways

by kwhmfl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Caring, Crime Fighting, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Protectiveness, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Vigilantism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwhmfl/pseuds/kwhmfl
Summary: Medieval au! Adrien and Marinette have runaway together as lb and chat!! What will happen when the masks come off?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, chat noir - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> pls help I don’t even ship the love square I wrote this for a zine

Adrien’s pov:

“Adrien? Adrien, where are you?” The shrill silence was filled with a concerned voice. Recognizing the voice of his raven haired partner, he quickly called her over to where he was laying.

“Mari! I’m over here!” 

He heard light footsteps patting across the old wood. If it wasn't for his excellently trained ears, one would doubt he could hear the oncoming footsteps at all. 

“Adrien! You cannot just disappear like that! You had me worried! You’re lucky I know about this spot or you would’ve been out of luck.” The petite girl finally came into his full view. Hands on hips, scowling at him. Her large bluebell eyes told him something different, she was concerned and scared. For herself, but mostly him.

Mari has always been selfless like that.

“We’ve been on the run for years now! Imagine if it wasn’t me who found you?” Tears started to form in her eyes, her voice cracking as she eventually started speaking again. “Everything we’ve built, and everything we’ve worked for would have been destroyed!”

He quickly jumped up and pulled her into a hug, just as she sunk to the ground, bringing him with her. She immediately clutched to him like a lifeline. She may be small, but she definitely has the strength to make up for it.

They held each other for minutes, feeling like hours. If you hadn’t known them you would’ve thought they were lovers reuniting after war. But no, sadly they were only runaways. One, a kind peasant, and the other, a lonely prince. 

“We need to get ready for the ball, Mari.” He slowly broke away from the long-lasting hug, instead of holding her in front of his face.

“Did you contact Chat Noir like I asked?” 

Of course, you knew already. You were Chat Noir for goodness sakes. 

“Yes, I managed to. He said that the plan sounded good,” you quickly replied, “Did you get the chance to speak to Ladybug about our predicament?”

Her eyes flashed quickly from amusement to something he couldn't quite figure out.

“Yes, I was able to catch her. She agreed to our plan, as well.” 

“Then I guess it’s settled,” he said, helping her up from where they were seated on the cold wood of the abandoned barn, “We have a ball to crash!”

~time skip brought to you by Tikki~

“Are you sure that these are good enough disguises?” The blond-haired boy turned towards the elegantly dressed female, chuckling as if she just told him a hilarious joke.

“Of course our disguises are good enough! You’re the one who designed them silly.” 

“I know, I just, what if they’re not good enough and we get caught and-“

The raven-haired girl was subtly cut off by the firm hand of the boy next to her.

“Everything will be fine, Mari! We’ve got Lady Luck on our side I know it! And if anything, we have Chat Noir and Ladybug to back us up.”

There seemed to be a slight crack in her resolve at the mention of Chat Noir. Did she not like him or something? She quickly went back to her smiley self.

He quickly inspected her further for any other hints as to what she was thinking. As he was doing this he took the time to truly appreciate his partner’s craftsmanship. 

The elegant dark red design flowing down to her ankles, with hints of midnight black accents throughout the design. 

Wow, he thought, she truly is amazing.

He quickly averted his eyes once he noticed she was looking at him with a strange glint in her eye, almost an amusement of sorts.

“Why are you staring at me so intensely?” 

He felt his face heat up, and he quickly averted his eyes from her bluebell ones. 

Why am I getting fuzzy inside? Was it weird that I was staring? I was just admiring her work and looking at her deep blue hair sway in the wind and-

“Hello! Adrien are you in there?”

He suddenly snapped out of his stupor to see her hand frantically waving in front of his face. He darted his hand out to catch hers and brought it to his lips.

Her small calloused hands seemed to fit perfectly into his own. 

Something about this feels familiar. I’ve never held Mari’s hand before but it feels like I’ve done it a hundred times. What does this mean?

He brought their hands, still intertwined, down to their sides as he started to pull the clumsy girl along.

“Let’s go, m’lady!”

“What did you just call me?”

He quickly stopped his footsteps as he realized that he just called Mari the name he uses for his lady.

Marinette herself seemed quite surprised, but also intrigued as if starting to put together a puzzle. 

There were a few minutes of awkward silence between the pair before she hooked her arm through his, continuing their walk as if nothing had happened.

“Nevermind,” she interjected, “I just- you sounded quite like someone I knew back there.”

Does she know Chat better than I thought she does? Have I saved her and forgotten about it? The only person who knows about that nickname is Ladybug. But Mari couldn’t possibly be Ladybug. Right?

~~~~

Marinette’s pov:

After the awkwardness of the earlier scene, Marinette decided that ‘m’lady’ is quite a common name to be called in this day and age. However, it was strange how similar he sounded to Chat.

Maybe Adrian is Chat’s long lost relative or something like that! Of course! That has to be it!

She continued walking with Adrien by her side. Ever since helping him run away, she’s grown close to the once-prince. She still has a crush on him but she’s able to control it now. 

There’s no time for distractions when being chased by royalty. Not even an extremely handsome and perfect blond boy!

She’d have to admit, running away with Adrien was one of the best choices she’s ever made. Her parents understood what she was doing and even helped a bit. They supplied rations to them for survival purposes.

Her friends had all gathered and gave parting gifts even though they all knew she’d be back eventually. 

(In Alya’s case more like hoping she’d come back with Adrien under her wing and as the new Queen.)

A girl can dream.

No! Focus Marinette! It’s either tonight or never! This is our final chance to get Gabriel off the throne!

After the disappearance of Gabriel’s wife, Emilie, he’s gone nearly mad. Waging war on every available country, as well as neglecting his people and fellow palace workers. Everyone in the town wishes to overthrow him, but none have ever been brave enough to stand up to his terrible ways.

When she first became the vigilante Ladybug, she just wanted to help stop crimes in the village. 

After meeting her now-partner Chat Noir, she knew that together they would be destined for greater things than simply jailing petty thieves. 

When she first met him on a rooftop, she’d originally thought he was some robber. After calming her down and quite a bit of banter between the two, he’d revealed that he wanted to be a vigilante like her.  
.   
Because of her knowledge of craftsmanship, she’d created both hers and Chat’s suits. 

I remember the day clearly. Chat had met me on our usual rooftop wearing his shabby slacks and cotton mask. When I told him I'd had a surprise for him and pulled out the suit I'd stitched he looked overjoyed. 

As much as she missed those old days when everything was carefree and she didn’t have to worry about making little mistakes, she knew that now the really important work was happening. Helping civilians in small manors was useful, but finally stopping the King’s reign would be fantastic!

And Adrien could finally live the life he’s always wanted.

They both arrived at the doors of the ballroom where everything would go down.

“Are you ready?”

“Always.”

~~~~~  
Adrien’s pov: 

He pushed open the door to the ballroom and heard a gasp beside him at the elegant view in front of them.

He quickly glanced over at her to see her completely awestruck expression.

I guess living here all my life has made me immune to such extravagant things. Mari on the other hand has probably never seen something like this before.

“It’s beautiful right?” he whispered to her.

“It’s not just beautiful, it’s magnificent! Just being here is giving me inspiration!”

That’s Mari for you, always having designs on her mind, even on a mission to overthrow the King. 

“Shall we?” He reached his hand out to her and lead her into the ballroom.

~~timeskip brought to you by Plagg~~

“It’s almost time Mari.”

“I know Adrien, I'm just nervous you know?” Her face suddenly turned into a more panicked expression, “The whole fate of the kingdom is in our hands and if we mess up everyone's gonna hate us forever and-“

“Shhhh,” He quickly cut off her rambling with a finger to her mouth. “Trust in yourself, and trust in Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

That seemed to calm her down quite a bit. 

“It’s go time Mari.”

She bit her lip nervously and gingerly broke away from him to find Ladybug. 

He went towards the opposite direction to go ‘find’ Chat Noir. He was actually more surprise no one had recognized him yet. 

I mean, i’m not a kid anymore. It’s been almost three years since I've escaped that tragic castle. I have changed quite a bit. 

He started to pull off the dress suit he was wearing, revealing his vigilante suit just underneath. Just as he was about to finish taking the suit off he heard a muffled gasp.

He turned with wide eyes to see two bluebell eyes watching him. 

Those eyes belonging to the one and only Marinette. Only it wasn’t Marinette. It was Ladybug, with her mask still off. 

“Kitty?”

“Bug?”

Without knowledge to any of the fellow partygoers, two of their most beloved heros just learned something extremely important about one another.

Eachother’s identities.

“Well, this is quite ironic.” He chuckles nervously as she starts to shift from foot to foot, “We’ve been this close all this time!”

Her eyes suddenly lit up with realization. 

“So that’s why it felt so familiar when you called me m’lady! That must also be why your hand felt so normal in mine!”

“So I guess this whole time I was pinning after my lady and… my lady.”

“Haha yea- wait what!”

“Yeah so um,” he started to rub the back of his neck, “I kinda had a crush on you and Ladybug. Funny right? I fell for you and your alter ego. Well now I know i’m not worthy of either so i’m just gonna-“

“No! Don’t you realize silly kitty, i’ve fallen for both sides of you as well. Maybe that just means that we’re not just meant to be partners in crime, but also partners in life.”

A comfortable silence fell across them.

Adrien was the first to break it by remembering the whole reason why they were there in the first place. He quickly finished getting dressed before shaking the stunned girl. 

“Mari, you gotta get that mask on we gotta go.”

“Wait! But what now? We know each other's identities!”

“We take on the world.”


End file.
